Mi Angel Oscuro
by Roxa Arce
Summary: ¿Que harias si de un dia para otro descubrieras que puedes escuchar a otra persona? y para colmo esta este sufriendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Ángel Oscuro **

_La oscuridad me lleva a lo más profundo, no me deja regresar, solo me succiona una fuerza invisible y poderosa. Nadie me ve con claridad porque esta vacio, por completo, solo hay negro, por todos lados._

_¿Dónde estoy? Es una buena pregunta, pero temo encontrar la respuesta, porque la otra pregunta aparece casi de forma inmediata, ¿Cómo salir? Y esa es la que no tiene una respuesta bonita, no importa como lo veas. Pero me temo que no veo nada._

_Siento que voy a vomitar pero no puedo, las arcadas quedan en mi garganta, dándome asco. Un dolor profundo me penetra la espalda, intento ver pero no puedo llegar._

_El dolor se intensifica aun más cuando siento que mi piel se desgarra. Puedo sentir como algo brota de mis hombros, me encantaría ver pero no llego, solo ciento como pierdo mis fuerzas rápidamente._

_No importa cuánto grite, no hay nadie que pueda escuchar, solo grito._

¿Qué fue eso?

¿Por que escucho esas palabras en mi cabeza?

¿Quién las dice?

¿Cómo lo ayudo?

Necesitas mi ayuda, dime como llegar a ti, por favor ya no quiero escucharte gritar, tanto dolor…hasta puedo sentirlo.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer, espero que les guste.**

**Nos Vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1:**

_¿Me oyes? ¿Alguien? Por supuesto que no, que estoy pensando, estoy solo en el infierno, debí saberlo, fui un pecador y me castigan._

_TE OIGO –me desperté sudada, respirando agitadamente mientras que sentía la mano de un hombro sobre mi hombro.

Mire a mi derecha para encontrarme a mi hermano asustado arrodillado al lado de la cama, intente respirar pero estoy demasiada asustada, podía sentir su dolor, su miedo, sus penas. ¿Quién es?

_ ¿Estás bien? –se sienta en mi cama, mientras me masajea el hombro en un intento de relajarme.

_Tuve un sueño muy extraño –asistió, pero pude ver por su mirada como seguía desconfiado –estoy bien, solo necesito recordar cuál es la realidad.

_Te oyes como mama, ¿lo sabías? –Lo mire confundida –un día te contare toda la historia, ahora que tal si vuelves a dormir.

_Bien, pero quiero un buen desayuno cuando despierte –me sonríe para después reírse.

_Es un trato monstruo –se dio vuelta para irse, cerré mis ojos para intentar dormir nuevamente, pero no fue una buena idea.

_Ya no se cuanto tiempo estuve aquí, pero siento como mis energías desaparecen, casi como si me las arrebataran, pecador...Pecador morirás. Esa es la más triste realidad, me gustaría que fuera rápido, indoloro, como irse a dormir por las noches, por última vez._

_¿Hola? ¿Cómo apareció esa luz blanca? No estaba aquí antes, me pregunto qué hay del otro lado, la curiosidad mato al gato y al parecer yo soy el gato ahora._

¿Por qué demonios tengo que tener sueños tan extraños, perturbadores?, necesito un sueño relajante, en donde lo único que pueda ver sean toneladas de comida deliciosa y grasosa si es posible, pero no, solo yo tengo que escuchar los quejidos de un no sé qué, que se encuentra en la oscuridad eterna, menuda suerte la mía.

_¡SAKURA! –solo mi hermano tiene semejante voz para atravesar paredes.

_Voy, voy –miro la hora para darme cuenta que me desperté tarde, nuevamente.

Baje a toda velocidad por las escaleras, intentando no matarme en el proceso, esquive a mi endemoniado gato, que adora dormir a la mitad de ellas. Me encontré a mi hermano dejando el desayuno en la mesa, a mi padre arreglando sus cosas para irse.

_Buenas –me senté a toda velocidad de la silla, agarre el pan tostado y engullí todo lo que tenía enfrente mío.

_Yo que te preparo un buen desayuno que queda arruinado –genial ahora me lo echara en cara durante toda la semana –te toca limpieza hoy, procura recordarlo esta vez.

Asistí para agarrar todas mis cosas e irme al instituto, estudiar la misma carrera que mi padre parecía una buena idea, pero ahora después de pasar toda la noche en vela estudiando, estoy teniendo segundas opiniones.

Eche a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, agarrando mis patines en el camino me dispuse a no llegar tarde a las clases, cosa difícil. Pero lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, el aire apenas entraba en mis pulmones, tengo que aprender a no respirar o a necesitar oxigeno.

Me derrumbe sobre mi asiento a punto de desmayarme mientras mis queridos compañeros me aplaudían, yo intento levantarme para ver con claridad el reloj para descubrí que llegue 10 minutos antes. Levanto las manos con una sonrisa, ya que señoras y señores rompí mi record personal.

_10 minutos antes –todos aplauden aun más fuerte sin poder contener las sonrisas, mientras que el profesor Terada entra en el salón de clases confundido.

_ ¿Kinomoto? –Mira su reloj –increíble rompiste tu record.

Les explicare un poco la situación, cuando era una pequeña niña de 18 años de edad, que tenía que enfrentar su primer año de estudios, un compañero mío me aposto a que no podía romper mi record de llegadas temprano al menos una vez al año, durante todo mi carrera.

Ese mismo año mi primer record fue 1 minuto temprano, mi segundo año fue de 4 minutos lo cual fue asombroso y mi tercer año fue un record de 7 minutos. Ahora en mi cuarto año lo rompí nuevamente ganando por fin la apuesta, que era una cena para todos los compañeros que estudian, dejaron o continúan, en algún momento de estos años.

_Felicidades Sakura –Terada miro a nuestro salón repleto de personas que él no conocía, se dirigió a su mesa resignado para abrir un libro –avísenme cuando quieren que inicie la clase.

Pasamos unos 20 minutos festejando la cena gratis, mi compañero no estaba contento, pero que se le va a hacer, incluso vinieron chicos de otras carreras.

_Felicidades sakurita –mi querida prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo entro con su típica elegancia que la caracterizaba –al fin lo lograste y a fin de año, justo a tiempo.

_TAN MALDITAMENTE CERCA

_Si, fue suerte, le agradezco a mi hermano el me despertó, gracias al cielo –mientras veía como el daba vueltas de un lado para otro gritando de lo injusto que era la vida yo me quede hablando con mi prima de los planes de la noche.

_Decidido entonces saku, cena en tu casa con los chicos y piyamada incluida para no conducir ebrias –si como todos los años, era nuestro ritual de fin de año.

_Suena perfecto.

Todos se fueron por fin dejando que iniciara la clase, la ultima de todo el año, cosas buenas vienen se los aseguro. Fiestas, siestas hasta la tarde, ocio al extremo, lo mejor del verano señora y señores, capaz esta vez puedo hacer que mi noviazgo dure más de dos meses, cosa difícil.

_La sangre esta ensuciando las calles, será mejor que me vaya no quisiera que alguien me viera, salir para volver a matar, muy mío. Si el infierno me expulso ¿Qué seguirá ahora? A donde me arrojaran los perros del otro mundo._

__ ¡Ahhhh! –vi como una pobre niña temblaba en el suelo, que lastima, no debió ver eso._

_Camino hacia ella, será mejor que me encargue de ella en este instante, intenta escapar sacudiéndose. Pero solo logra que la sujete más fuerte del hombro, puedo ver como la sangre tiñe toda su ropa._

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento mucho la tardanza, no olviden dejar su comentario ayuda mucho.**

**Nos Vemos.**


End file.
